Nueva oportunidad
by JaNnYtA
Summary: ― Deberíamos quedarnos, Hermione. Hacernos mayores. Formar nuestra familia. Quédate conmigo, Hermione. Para siempre.


_Ya lo saben. Los personajes no son míos y seguramente la idea tampoco. Estoy más que segura de no ser la única que soñó con un final así._

**Nueva oportunidad**

Necesitaba salir de la ciudad, con urgencia. Si permanecía un segundo más en la misma zona horaria que sus amigos sin duda cometería una locura y eso es algo que el maduro Harry Potter no haría, porque sus días de locura habían quedado atrás con la muerte de Voldemort y, porque si Harry interfería, la felicidades de sus amigos estaría en peligro y ni hablar de la propia, pero eso era cuento aparte, él ya había decidido hacerse a un lado. Se lo merecía después de todo. Sin embargo, la visita de Ron a su departamento el día anterior y la posterior propuesta a recorrer las joyerías muggles, despertó en Harry sentimientos que creía enterrados o al menos, un poco más cubiertos; pero el héroe mágico descubrió, mientras ayudaba a su mejor amigo a escoger el anillo adecuado, que sus sentimientos eran mucho más fuertes ahora que en el pasado y no pudo dejar de preguntarse ¿Vale la pena hacerse a un lado?

Con prisa echó una muda más de ropa en su mochila. No sabía donde ir, sólo sabía que debía salir de ahí, cuánto antes. No quería estar presente cuando se comunicara la noticia, pues, si se quedaba, no sería capaz de ocultar su dolor y mucho menos sería capaz de sonreír y dar la enhorabuena a sus amigos. Lo mejor era correr y no avisar a nadie de su partida, a nadie salvo a Ginny tal vez.

Si bien ya no estaban juntos como pareja, solían reunirse al menos dos veces a la semana. Sólo era una reunión de amigos, pese a que muchos creyeran que seguían juntos o que planeaban regresar en algún tiempo futuro, quizás no muy lejano, pero ellos sabían que no sería posible. El tiempo que vivieron como novios podía ser descrito en una sola palabra: _pesadilla_. Ginny había sido la primera en darse cuenta de los reales sentimientos de Harry y no tenía pelos en la lengua para hacérselo notar, Harry lo negaba una y otra vez, hasta que desistió y lo reconoció. De eso ya habían pasado dos años, tiempo durante el cual la pareja se distanció, ambos se enfrascaron en sus respectivos trabajos y Ginny conoció a alguien más, dejando así a Harry solo. A veces sus amigos insistían en que se buscase alguna novia y, aunque lo intentó, ninguna era la indicada. Ninguna era Hermione.

Una vez consideró llevar todo lo necesario, aseguró su varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón, recogió su capa de invisibilidad y su amada escoba y sin pensar ni un segundo más, se echó a volar sin rumbo fijo, sólo con la determinación de apartarse de sus amigos y dejarlos ser felices, él había perdido el partido sin siquiera entrar a jugar.

En la casa de la familia Weasley, reinaba un ambiente festivo. Molly estaba en la cocina preparando la que sería la cena más importante en la vida de su hijo menor y Arthur recibía a los invitados. Además de sus hijos estarían presentes algunos amigos de la familia, la mayoría sobrevivientes de aquella terrible guerra que arrebató a los Weasley a uno de sus miembros más alegre.

La reunión era ya algo cotidiano, se reunían en La Madriguera el primer viernes de cada mes y así mantenían el contacto y homenajeaban a los caídos. Pero esta noche tenía algo especial y Molly estaba ansiosa por esperar la respuesta de su nuera. Sonrió con melancolía al imaginar cómo hubiese sido el día en que Harry llegase a pedir la mano de su GInny. Molly ya se había resignado a que ese día no llegaría, sólo esperaba que sus hijos fuesen felices y en el conjunto, también consideraba a Harry y Hermione. Una sonrisa triste se asomó en su cara al pensar en los amigos de su hijo y pensó, que quizás este compromiso no fuese una buena idea.

― ¿Dónde está Harry?― preguntó Hermione en cuánto vio aparecer a Ginny en compañía de su actual novio.

― Buenas noches a ti también, Hermione― bromeó la pelirroja notando una leve preocupación en su amiga― Harry no vendrá, dijo que tenía una reunión o una cita, no recuerdo qué, pero no podrá venir.

Por el rostro de la castaña pasaron diferentes expresiones, desilusión, miedo, frustración y finalmente, resignación.

― ¿Estás bien, Hermione?― preguntó Ron llegando junto a su novia y apretando su mano. Ante este gesto la castaña se tensó y alejó rápidamente sin detenerse a pensar en lo extraño que debió verse su comportamiento.

― Sí, estoy bien― dijo― quizás algo cansada, he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente. Iré a recostarme un poco. Bajaré cuando lleguen todos.

Hermione subió con prisas al cuarto que solía ocupar cuando visitaba La Madriguera. La antigua habitación de Ginny lograba enviarla nuevamente a sus tiempos en Hogwarts y siempre la ayudaba a pensar con tranquilidad, a excepción de esta ocasión.

Lo pensó sólo un par de minutos y tomó la decisión, no podía quedarse ahí. Tenía que salir cuanto antes de esta casa o le haría demasiado daño a los Weasley, en especial a Ron y especialmente a ella misma. Llevaba años mintiéndose, obligándose a cultivar y hacer florecer un amor que no podía crecer más o que al menos nunca crecería tanto como el amor que sentía por Harry.

De su cartera sacó pluma y papel y escribió una breve nota. Tenía esperanza en que Ron comprendiera sus motivos y que algún día la perdonara, de la familia Weasley se preocuparía más tarde y más tarde, también se encargaría de hacérselo saber a Harry.

En silencio se dirigió a la habitación de Ron, sobre la cama aún estaba la chaqueta del pelirrojo. Hermione metió la mano a uno de los bolsillos y sí, ahí estaba. La pequeña cajita que tanto la había asustado. No quiso abrirla, ya sabía lo que había en su interior, guardó nuevamente la caja en el bolsillo y también introdujo la nota.

Observó por última vez la habitación, luego cerró los ojos y se concentró en la casa de sus padres, necesitaba escapar y pensar. Conocía el lugar perfecto para ello; pero antes, necesitaba recoger algunas cosas. Y sin más, desapareció de La Madriguera sin que nadie notase su partida.

Desde el cielo Harry distinguió el lugar. Lo conocía muy bien. Ese lugar lo llamaba en sueños, lo llamaba también despierto y su corazón ahora respondía con júbilo a esa llamada. Comenzó el descenso no sin cierta ilusión, todo estaba como lo recordaba, tal vez más acogedor sin toda esa nieve cubriendo el bosque, sin los retazos de hielo cubriendo la orilla del lago.

Cuando sus pies tocaron tierra firme, él observó todo a su alrededor y recordó, como si hubiese sido ayer, la voz de su amiga.

― _Es el bosque de Dean― dijo Hermione― acampé aquí una vez con mamá y papá. Todo está como lo recordaba, como si nada hubiera cambiado. Pero todo ha cambiado. Si trajera a mamá y papá acá, no reconocerían el lugar ni tampoco a mí._

_Un prolongado silencio siguió a aquella confesión, luego Hermione continuó:_

―_Deberíamos quedarnos, Harry. Hacernos mayores._

Hermione nunca supo lo tentado que Harry estuvo a aceptar, pero haberlo hecho, habría significado que era un cobarde, que no era un digno miembro de la casa de los leones. Su deber era enfrentar y derrotar a Voldemort o morir en el intento. Luego tendría tiempo para enderezar su vida. Pero las cosas cambiaron, Ron regresó y se esforzó por ser alguien digno para Hermione; Harry en cambio, retomó su vida donde la había dejado, con Ginny.

Atormentado por los recuerdos, Harry se sentó en la tierra y con su varita convocó algunas ramas para así encender un fuego.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, simplemente pensando, dejando pasar el tiempo. Buscando una simple excusa que perdonara su ausencia o creando un discurso que convenciera a sus amigos de lo feliz que estaba por ambos. Pero nada era satisfactorio, nada podría hacerlo feliz ni mucho menos hacerlo esbozar un leve sonrisa, nada.

― Si piensas quedarte toda la noche ahí, quizás necesites una tienda.

Harry reconoció la voz inmediatamente. Se giró en menos de dos segundos y la vió. Ahí estaba la razón de sus desdichas, de sus alegrías, la dueña de su corazón. Hermione estaba concentrada buscando algo dentro de un bolso. Harry lo reconoció, era el bolso de cuentas que Hermione había hechizado hace ya tantos años para llevar todo lo necesario para un rápido escape, era el bolso que los había mantenido con vida.

No pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada. Se puso de pie y corrió hacia su amiga y la abrazó con fuerza. Estaba tan contento de tenerla ahí, ella era lo que necesitaba. Hermione respondió con gusto el abrazo y dejó caer su bolso. El sonido de algo quebrándose los devolvió a la realidad, se separaron, pero mantuvieron una pequeña distancia entre ellos.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?― cuestionó Hermione.

― Podría preguntarte lo mimo― sonrió Harry― Necesitaba pensar, este es el mejor lugar para ello.

― Lo es― estuvo de acuerdo la castaña― por eso estoy aquí.

― Entonces ya te lo propuso― dijo Harry desviando la mirada para observar las manos de su amiga.― Aún no llevas el anillo.

― Lo sabías, deberías habérmelo dicho― le increpó Hermione.

― No podía decírtelo. Se supone que sería una sorpresa.― Desvió la mirada con dolor― ¿Qué le dirás?

― Nada―respondió mientras recogía su bolso y volvía a hurgar en él― Encontré la caja en su chaqueta cuando fui a buscar las llaves del auto para estacionarlo bien. No puedo casarme, no con él.

Lo último no más que un susurro, pero Harry lo entendió y una llama de esperanza cubrió su corazón calentándolo mucho más que la pequeña fogata que aún crepitaba unos metros más allá.

― Armemos la tienda― dijo Harry tomando el bolso de manos de su amiga― Tenemos todo el fin de semana para pensar en nuestros asuntos.

Hermione asintió y juntos armaron la tienda. Ya no era la andrajosa tienda que los acompañó en su aventura en busca de los horrocruxes, ésta era una nueva, más pequeña, más acogedora. Constaba de una pequeña sala de estar, una cómoda cocina con una encimera que serviría como mesa para comer, un baño y un dormitorio con sólo una cama.

―Dormiré en el sofá― dijo Harry― tengo un saco de dormir en mi mochila.

― Está bien. Buenas noches, Harry. Estoy cansada. Nos vemos mañana.

Hermione se despidió de Harry, entró al dormitorio, cerró la puerta y se tiró en la cama. Sería muy difícil pensar con él ahí fuera, pues lo único que llenaba su cabeza era la loca idea de invitarlo a compartir la cama.

Afuera, Harry sufría de manera parecida. Saberse en un bosque alejado de cualquier ciudad, sólo con Hermione como única compañía, llenaba su cabeza de maravillosas ideas. Sin duda la vida le daba una nueva oportunidad y él estaba dispuesto a aprovecharla. Ya era hora de que Harry Potter, entrara al juego y este partido, no lo perdería.

El domingo, ambos reían en la cocina. Habían estado todo el fin de semana recordando su época de colegio, remembrando la vida juvenil en la que el único propósito, para Harry y Hermione, había sido sobrevivir y aprobar en todos los exámenes, respectivamente. Aunque siempre uno tiraba del otro y lo incluía indirectamente en los propósitos del otro.

―Nunca me he disculpado contigo, Hermione.

― ¿Y por qué deberías hacerlo?― discutió castaña confundida.

― Porque por mi culpa tuviste que abandonar demasiadas cosas. Te hice sufrir y nunca estuvo en mis planes aquello. Odiaba verte llorando por las noches cuando recordabas a unos padres que no sabían que tenían una hija. Una hija que hizo tan grande sacrificio para mantenerme con vida. Gracias por todo, Hermione. Sin tu ayuda yo no estaría ahora aquí.

Lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de la castaña, su corazón latía con fuerza por la emoción de las palabras de su amigo. Ella recordaba perfectamente ese sufrimiento, el dejar ir a sus padres sin recuerdos de una hija, era un dolor comparado sólo al dolor de una vida sin Harry.

― Era mi deber estar contigo, Harry. Lo merecías.

― No te merezco en mi vida. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

NI Hermione ni Harry fueron conscientes de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, ni mucho menos fueron conscientes de la inclinación de sus cabezas, pero de lo que sí fueron conscientes, fue de la dulzura de los labios del otro, de la calidez que sólo un beso lograba otorgarles.

― Deberíamos quedarnos, Hermione. Hacernos mayores. Formar nuestra familia. Quédate conmigo, Hermione. Para siempre.

Hermione sonrió al reconocer sus propias palabras en boca de su amigo, también reconoció las palabras que no salieron de sus labios, esas palabras que, aquella vez, se vio obligada a callar. También reconoció las palabras ocultas detrás de aquella petición, él la quería, de la misma forma en que ella le quería a él.

― Sí, Harry. Quedémonos.

No muy lejos de ahí, Ron caminaba cabizbajo. El bosque de Dean no sólo era un lugar que Harry y Hermione consideraban bueno para pensar, él también lo consideraba así. Desde el fin de la guerra con Voldemort, él regresaba cada año. Ese lugar tenía muchos significados para él.

El viernes por la noche, había subido a su cuarto a buscar la cajita con el anillo, luego iría a despertar a Hermione, cenarían todos juntos, riendo y recordando viejos tiempos; más tarde, él le haría su propuesta, le pediría matrimonio. Quizás no era lo adecuado, pero era lo que todos esperaban.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, su chaqueta permanecía donde la había dejado, también estaba la pequeña caja de terciopelo, pero lo que él no reconoció de antes, fue la pequeña nota con la letra de Hermione.

"_Lo siento, Ron. No puedo hacerlo. Es hora de dejar de mentirnos. No puedo seguir luchando por algo que ni tú ni yo queremos. Si seguimos adelante, quizás sea ya demasiado tarde para enmendar el error. Es mejor cortar todo ahora._

_Perdona que no dé la cara y te lo diga de frente, pero necesito pensar algunas cosas. Lo único que ahora tengo claro, es que no puedo casarme, al menos no contigo._

_Con amor, tu amiga_

_Hermione J. Granger"_

Sí, Ron lo sabía. Entendía cada palabra de esa nota y lo comprendía. Siempre vio un brillo distinto en sus amigos cuando estaban juntos, él quería creer que sólo era amistad, que era parte de esa silenciosa comprensión que había nacido entre ellos durante el tiempo que buscaron solos los horrocruxes. Ahora se daba cuenta, era algo más y él ahora lo entendía.

Sus amigos serían felices y comenzarían una nueva vida, la vida feliz que se les había negado. Y él, tenía a una dulce rubia que conquistar.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Últimamente ando algo sensible con el tema de HP y obviamente no puedo dejar pasar a la inspiración cuando aparece. Me basé en una de mis escenas favoritas de la película. La estadía en el bosque de Dean fue mucho mejor que lo que Rowling nos dio en el libro.<strong>

**Besos a todos, espero hayan disfrutado tanto com yo mientras escribía.**

**Nos vemos en el facebook, recuerden pasar por el grupo "Harmony hasta la tumba!".**

**Las quiero!**

**_Jannyta_**


End file.
